


Days End

by TheresaT137



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaT137/pseuds/TheresaT137
Summary: Anne goes to talk with Mary at her grave about the event of the day at the county fair.
Relationships: Billy Andrews/Josie Pye, Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Winifred Rose, Josie Pye & Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley, Mary Lacroix & Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Days End

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably do a chapter 2 for Tuesday, I will try to keep this story going during qurantine, I assure you I'm not very good, but we all need a source of entertainment. Please send in ideas. Thank you so much for reading.

"Hi Mary," Anne whispered sitting on the cold stone seat, "I've had a really bad day today" she smiled sadly, "I made one of your beautiful cakes today, I swear I followed it step by step but the judges didn't seem to enjoy it, they said it tasted like liniment. Liniment? Of all things. How strange? Anyway, you would've laughed at the scene somehow the most dreadful things happen to me. I once said to my dearest friend Cole 'it's not about what the world holds for you, but what you bring to it', it's true enough, but I don't feel as if I'm bringing a whole lot to the table. I feel as if life's just out to get me, you know? Nothing ever goes right for me, everything I've ever loved gets taken from me, I feel as if I will never be happy. But then I was reminded of all the joyous things I have, my sweetest Matthew and Marilla. Diana and the girls, your family, although it appears Gilbert isn't fond of me all that much. Listen to this Mary, we had a dance prior to the fair to practice the 'Dashing White Sargent' before we all humiliated Mrs Lynde and all was well at first until Gilbert pulled me out of line to dance with him. I was confused at first but then I eased into the dance with Gilbert, it was comfortable at first but then I got this indescribable feeling in the pit if my stomach. A weird sensation. You'd probably be laughing at me right now she smiled. Anyway, days later after my talk with Aunt Josephine and Diana I came to the realisation that I do infact harbour feelings for Gilbert, but not any feelings 'love'. I think I've always had feelings for Gilbert but never to this extent, it's really baffling. Anyway continuing the story, days later of course we had the county fair and Matthew and Marilla gave me some money to spend. After a while I came across a pyshics called Madame.... I forgot what her name was. I informed her that I turned to a daisy for the mystery of love and she laughed right in my face. She told me that the universe works in many ways but a daisy does not hold the answer for the question of love, so I asked her. That's when she told me my love would be "Tall, dark....very handsome and good dancer" the last part got me I admit. It couldn't be a coincidence that she said that, could it? After learning such information the first person I went to was my dearest Diana. I revealed that I thought there was a chance for me and Gilbert in the near future but then a few feet away Gilbert stood there with a mystery woman on his arm. Oh Mary, it was so humiliating! I thought Gilbert was the one, my fish. Turns out I finally got my unrequited love after all. And that's not the worst bit yet.... About a half an hour later the judges were judging the competition and so I made my way to the tent because I was participating with one of your cakes like I told you, then Gilbert introduced me to his...."Winnie" whatever that means. Do you want to know how I was introduced Mary? "This is Anne, my classmate and family friend". So after thinking I was in love with this fool I don't even deserve the title 'friend' but rather forced family friend. That boy has some audacity, to think I considered him a kindred spirit. Honestly, i'm mad but heartbroken as well. Truly in the depths of despair. I can never win Mary, everything always blows up in my face, it's exasperating. Sometimes i think I'll never be worthy of love, I don't know what I did in my past life to deserve this, but it can't be good. Well anyway, after that awkward encounter with Gilbert and Winifred, my cake like I already told you didn't do very well, the judges claimed it tasted like liniment, so I ran off embarrassed I couldn't stand there any longer when prying eyes we're secretly judging me, my family feeling sorry for me and Gilbert and Winifred empathising me. It was mortifying. Gil being the gentleman he is chased after me, and I say "I hope you and Winifred are really happy together" *Anne face palms* out of all things Mary? Why did I say that? Anyway continuing, he goes "Mary would've found that really funny" which obviously you would've but out of all the dreadful things that happened today and the mention of my kindred spirit passing I couldn't handle it. I cracked Mary, so I just walked off, leaving a bewildered Gilbert behind with his annoying eyebrows. She laughed faintly at the memory of his eyebrows. Hours later was the barn dance that we was preparing for in the school house, it was fun at first then we had to dance. "Ughhhh!" Imagine being wedged between Gilbert and his beau in a dance, could it get any more awkward? Afterwards, I danced with the girls and Charlie, although I wish I hadn't, his hands were so clammy and cold. Definitely won't be doing that again. A sizeable amount of time later Josie came inside with Billy trailing in shortly after. Josie told me and the girls she went outside to chat with some friends but I could tell that wasn't the case, you could see it in her face and plus she had sticks stuck clinging to her dress and hair. Josie is usually a very beautiful and presentable person so having her appearance so disregarded was a huge red flag. Billy was apparently boasting about having intimate relations with Josie claiming "she couldn't wait till marriage". All her close friends and classmates were disparaging her, however rude and hurtful Josie Pye may be, I wouldn't wish such an act on my most mortal enemy. So I confronted Billy, acts that like that shouldn't be thrown over and overlooked, it's serious. He tried ruining a girls reputation all because he felt like it, and I couldn't stand for it. I argued against him and he had the temerity to say "what's the matter dog, come to beg for a kiss too?" The cheek Mary the cheek, this boy defiled Josie and he has the nerve to say that. Although he needed to be told, I didn't think of the reprocutions that may affect Josie. Sometimes, I don't think when I'm angered but it needed to be done, people like that don't deserve to get away with it. At all. Anyway I made a newspaper late at night called 'What is Fair?' informing the people of Avonlea of topical issues such as bodily autonomy and feminism. Things that are really effective to people that experience them but are ignored because they go against the 'status quo'. I know I should've thought about everyone else, but I had such a bad day, I couldn't think straight. I hope you and my family aren't disappointed in me, I did it for the best reasons. I just hope they can all see it in the end as much as they may hate me now. I'm going now, I love you mary. "Bye", she said kissing Mary's grave. "Sweet dreams".


End file.
